warhawkfandomcom-20200222-history
APC
thumb|300px (included in the Broken Mirror expansion pack). Characteristics Chernovan- Blocky, with a grayish armor plating, huge front grill, 4 wheels on either side, orange epod. Eucadian- Rounded, almost organic look, 3 wheels on either side, blue epod. Seven people are capable of riding the APC, one driver and six passengers that can utilize the hatches like on a Tank. Very important to know, the APC is a mobile respawn point. If you decide to respawn in an APC you will be given a random Weapon selected from all available Weapons in the game. The APC is one of the fastest vehicles in the game. It will almost go as fast as the jeep when not boosting, but will easily speed past any 4x4 when it is. Armament No conventional "weapons" ride onboard the APC, but it houses a two capabilities. :Boost Attack - There is a 'Boost Attack' thats charged by double tapping R2. Upon release the APC will boost forward and destroy any Vehicle or Ground troop happen to be unlucky enough to be in the way, except tanks, which will take no damage. :E-POD Shield - The other means of self defense available in the APC is the E-POD Shield--a spherical shield thats emitted by a small contraption dropped from the back of the APC. Anyone inside the shield can fire out, but no fire from outside can enter. Vehicles and soldiers can pass through it freely, enemy aircraft are destroyed upon contact (friendly aircraft can pass through unharmed). A fully charged Lightning Gun strike, or destroying the ground emitter, will make the shield collapse. The E-POD Shield has a weakspot. On top of the shield is a hole, an Airstrike (such as binoculars) or a well-placed T.O.W. should be able to enter the shield. Uses Use the APC to transport troops safely to the frontlines, or the flag back to your base. Deploy the shield if you are under fire or are in a dire situation. Enemy APC's are a good way to rack up kills, try to be the first one to use the ramming attack. Be careful, the Boost is very handy but also deadly to your own troops if you happen to overshoot your intended target. Ensure you do not put your passengers at risk. How To Use Basic instruction on how to use can be found here at Sony's playstation.com blog. Tips Offensive Strategies *'Tank contact' - You can't damage a tank by ramming it, but you might push it off a cliff. Or drive right up to it, you can take a few hits from its cannon, but the splash damage on them will hurt them. If you're lucky, their own splash damage will kill them before their shots kill you. This only works if the tank is NOT at full health, since if you're both at full health and you're right up at the tank, in 4 shots you'll BOTH be dead. *'Anti-warhawk tip' - If a warhawk is hovering close, determined to take you down, deploy the shield when they are close enough to trap in the shield and drive away. If they try to fly after you they will blowup when they come in contact with it. Defensive Strategies *'Binoculars!' - You can do a binoculars strike through the hole in the top of the shield. Some advise aiming right at the shield generator. Category:Vehicles Category:Warhawk Glossary